


Friendship Juice™

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [39]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Yang makes Ruby sneak some Friendship Juice into Weiss' and Blake's breakfast. Hijinx ensue.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Requests [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197796
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	Friendship Juice™

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Avoi22]

_Just sneak some of this into their breakfast_ , Yang said. _It’ll be fun_ , she said. _It’ll help Weiss and Blake get along better, too!_

Well, being the responsible leader she was, Ruby couldn’t say no to such an opportunity. With her super speed, mixing some of Yang’s _Friendship Juice_ ™ into their breakfast was no problem at all. For a while, nothing happened, and Ruby thought Yang had pulled some kind of prank on her, but as she came to find out later, Weiss and Blake were the ones who got pranked.

It started during Prof. Port’s lecture. Sitting right next to them, and wishing desperately for anything to take her mind off of Port’s boring story, Ruby noticed that Weiss and Blake were really red in the face. It got worse and worse as the lesson continued. Blake kept shifting in her seat, and Weiss was bent over her desk, holding onto the hem of her skirt. Both of them were breathing hard.

“Are you alright?” Ruby asked.

Both of her friends jumped a little, even though she had spoken softly.

“I-I’m fine…” Blake replied, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“Me, too…”

The two of them exchanged a long glance but said no more. Ruby thought that was mighty strange, but didn’t pry. Then, Yang, sitting on her other side, passed a note.

_Run back to the dorm after class and hide in the closet_

“Why would I do that?”

Yang raised a finger to her lips to shush Ruby.

“Just trust me, sis.”

Well, Yang wouldn’t trick her, so Ruby did as she had been told and hid herself in their closet, peeking through the keyhole into the room. Because of her quick departure, she didn’t hear how Weiss and Blake excused themselves due to _tummy aches_ , and she didn’t notice the funny way those two looked at each other either.

However, as soon as the door to the dorm room opened, Ruby learned what this whole _Friendship Juice_ ™ business was all about, and she had to clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from getting caught.

Weiss skirt rose sharply in the front, but Ruby only caught a glimpse of that before she and Blake were all over each other. Ruby had never kissed anyone before, but she always imagined it as kind of slimy and slow, but that wasn’t at all what Weiss and Blake were doing.

Blake’s hands were under Weiss’ skirt right away, pulling down her panties frantically, much the same way Weiss was tearing at Blake’s blazer. They didn’t speak, only gasping and growling instead. Ruby heard how cloth ripped now and then as pieces of Beacon uniforms went flying across the room.

She had to stifle a gasp extra hard when Weiss’ skirt came off, revealing a huge willy; not to mention that it was standing up straight. For some reason, she kept glancing back at it, even when Weiss tore Blake’s dress shirt open. The Faunus was wearing a fancy looking bra, but that, too, got torn away in Weiss’ quest for Blake’s boobs.

The Schnee heiress went for those titties like a starving beast, sucking and biting the soft flesh. Even so, Blake seemed happy with the rough treatment, moaning and smiling the entire time. Meanwhile, she was getting her skirt off.

When it hit the floor, Weiss pulled back. For a second, Ruby thought things would calm down while Weiss took a long hard look at the beautiful Faunus, but no. A passing glance at her luscious breasts, broad hips and pretty panties was enough to set her into motion again. She grabbed Blake by her shoulders, spun her around and shoved her onto the Faunus’ own bed. Only Blake’s upper body made it, leaving her bent over the edge of the bed, which seemed to suit Weiss just fine.

During the short scuffle, Ruby caught a glimpse of Blake’s plush booty, almost wholly exposed because she was wearing a thong. Said thong now got ripped clean off of her by a ferocious Weiss, just before she took her hefty dick in hand and brought it into position.

Ruby thought that she would have been scared in Blake’s position, but when the Faunus looked across her shoulder at Weiss, Ruby realized that she was one thing, and one thing only: excited. She, just like Ruby, watched as Weiss put her elegant hands on Blake’s round butt and slammed her hips into her.

Blake’s subsequent screaming sounded distinctly cheerful to Ruby. Watching those to go at it, dressed in nothing but their knee-high socks, was equal parts arousing and disturbing. There was no doubt in Ruby’s mind that the two of them were enjoying themselves, but it seemed as if they might have been enjoying themselves a little too much!

Weiss shook her hips like crazy, ramming her massive dick into Blake over and over again. The Faunus took it with gusto. Her face was bright red, and she was grinning obscenely. Upon closer inspection Ruby realized that both of them were drooling.

_Just how into it are they!?_

It did look good though, in a way. Blake was surprisingly submissive, but then again, maybe that was just the natural reaction to a bull like Weiss. The prissy heiress was fucking her teammate as if she owned her. After a while, she even grabbed a fistful of Blake’s hair and pulled her up. Blake ended up on all fours while Weiss held onto her hair like reins.

“You like it rough!?” Weiss shouted.

Blake responded by laughing dumbly, closely followed by a yelp when Weiss’ flat palm smacked her ass. No protests followed; in fact, Blake’s smile never wavered, so Weiss kept up the smacking, quickly turning Blake’s round booty bright red.

Ruby watched them bang like this, watched how the hue of Blake’s butt changed, and how their boobs jiggled from all the frantic action. She couldn’t help but notice her own crotch heating up from the show.

Eventually, Weiss grit her teeth. Her hip-work was as impressive as ever, but she changed her approach. She stopped spanking Blake and let go of her hair, instead going for her arms. The Faunus was putty in her hands at that point, thoroughly fucked into submission, so Weiss had an easy time pulling her upright and hugging her tightly from behind. Her thrusting increased in speed, until all motion stopped with a roar from both of them.

At first Ruby didn’t understand. They just held still, but eventually Weiss let go. Blake fell forwards onto the bed, and Weiss’ cock slipped out in the process. It was covered in spunk, and a string of the stuff continued to connect their genitals for a second before breaking and falling to the floor. Weiss was left standing, breathing hard and still erect!

“...More…” Ruby heard her say.

Weiss grabbed one of Blake’s legs and dragged her off the bed. The Faunus was completely out of it at that point. Her breasts were rising and falling with the deep breaths she took. Her expression was dreamy, her gaze hazy. When Weiss grabbed her by the hair again, she didn’t even whimper, she just followed wherever her stud led her; in this case to her twitching boner.

Weiss shoved her dick in Blake’s mouth, and Ruby saw how her cheeks caved in immediately. Weiss hissed and petted the Faunus’ head.

“That’s the spirit…”

Blake moved on her own, bobbin her head along Weiss’ pale snake and sucking away at it. Ruby did not fail to notice that her hands, meanwhile, where busy pawing at her pussy. There was semen trickling down her thighs.

Apparently, Blake wasn’t working diligently enough for Weiss’ taste, because she put a hand on Blake’s head and began thrusting. The Faunus turned her head slightly, making Weiss fat dick rub against the inside of her cheek. The way it contorted Blake’s face was extremely obscene, but somehow Ruby found herself turned on by it. She watched how Weiss’ butt tightened every time she pushed her cock into Blake.

The Faunus was still playing with her creamy pussy, but now she teased her own nipples, too. Even Weiss cupped a feel of those kitty-titties. Eventually, however, Blake’s mouth didn’t seem to cut it anymore. Weiss grabbed her partner’s head with both hands and made a push for the depths of Blake’s throat. She got about three quarters of her cock into her before Blake began to choke. She pulled out right away, but was clearly not satisfied yet.

“On the bed, Blake.”

Blake obeyed, eagerly even. She got onto the mattress, rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide. She even grabbed her own calves to keep them open. It was about as inviting as a woman could make herself for a cock, and Weiss took the invitation without hesitation.

Both of them cried out when Weiss plunged back into Blake’s sopping wet pussy. Again, Weiss fucked hard and fast right from the get-go, keeping Blake pinned and hammering her into the sheets. Ruby watched the heiress’ pale nuts slap against the Faunus rapidly, and listened to the usually reserved Blake howling like a complete bitch.

_How nice…_ Ruby thought, and turned bright red when she realized what she was imagining.

Blake just made it look and sound so good, and what was up with Weiss secretly sporting such a massive dick anyway? Of course Ruby would get turned on when they made such a spectacle out of it!

While Ruby sat in the closet, trying to justify her arousal to herself, Weiss absolutely pummeled Blake’s little pussy with her head firmly pressed into Blake’s tits. The Faunus held onto the heiress tightly. They were trapping each other, and as the bed creaked under the heavy usage, there was only one way this whole thing could go.

Whatever noises Weiss might have made were muffled by boobs, but Blake’s scream carried loud and clear when they came together. Weiss had buried herself balls deep again, and by the time Blake’s little snatch was overflowing with pristine Schnee seed, she still made no move to pull herself out of her teammate.

There was a long silence; or at least that’s the impression Ruby had. However, eventually, Weiss lifted her head out of Blake’s cleavage. Their expressions had gone back to normal.

“I really needed that,” Weiss sighed.

Blake nodded. Ruby saw how she caressed Weiss’ smooth back.

“Me, too. It’s strange though that both of us would just go crazy like that at the same time.”

Weiss nodded and finally got up. Her dick, now limp, slipped out of Blake, and Ruby noted that it was still impressively long. Weiss got off the bed and helped Blake to her feet. Again, thick semen was running down her legs as soon as she stood upright, though she leaned on Weiss for support.

“We should get back to class.”

Weiss shot Blake a skeptical look before looking at herself.

“We should take a shower first.”

Blake’s ears perked up, and she looked at their sweaty bodies, too. She nodded her agreement. While she helped Blake to the bathroom, Weiss talked calmly.

“You know, this was… nice. Maybe we can do it again? Sometimes?”

A mischievous smile appeared on Blake’s face. She gave Weiss a playful bump with her generous hips and winked.

“Sounds great. In fact, if you have it in you, how about we make it a _long_ shower,” she purred.

Then they disappeared in the bathroom, but Ruby did notice how Weiss cock twitched back to life again as the door closed. She took that chance to get back to class herself, though she now had to content with wet panties for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt strange writing some dumb, short smut like this after going for those long, 4-8k posts all the time lately. It was a welcome change of pace.


End file.
